Benched
by hectatess
Summary: Even tough Dean got benched from this hunt by Sam and Cas, it came to find him, and it has some very unexpected results. Warning, contains Destiel, so only read if you can handle that.
1. Chapter 1

**Now**.

Cold steel touched his trembling lips and his breath ghosted over it. ' _How did the night ever get like this?_ ' he thought, pausing his hand. Should he take the shot, or not? He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. His brother... oh god. He would understand. It would hurt him, but he would get it. And his best friend... his heart clenched. Was he still his best friend after this? Images of the night flashed before his eyes, especially the stunned look on his best friend's face. No way... this night would definitely change their friendship. He raised his hand again, this time more steady, and he took the shot. It burned like fire down his throat and he welcomed the sting. Lowering the flask, Dean blinked into the dark night. The cold metal of Baby's hood crept through his jeans and the flickering neon sign of the motel threw wonky shadows on the motelroom door behind which Sam and Cas were right now. Cas... he had looked so spooked. He raised the flask up to his lips again, his mind racing back to yesterday afternoon, the beginning of this hunt from Hell.

 **Last Wednesday afternoon.**

"Come on Sammy! Three mummified corpses not enough for you?" Dean had teased his baby brother, resting his butt on the back of the cheap motel chair. The Sam Winchester Original Bitchface he got only made his smirk stronger. "Shut up, Dean. It could be any number of monsters." Cas sat on the edge of one of Sam's bed, watching the brothers banter with a slight smile. "Sadly, I must agree with your brother, Sam. You are overlooking one crucial fact, which narrows this down to just one." Sam turned his head around to Cas so fast, his hair whipped him. Brushing it away irritably, Sam snapped. "And what would that be, then?" Happy to not be the one bearing the brunt of Sammy's annoyance, Dean leaned back and sipped his coffee. Cas tilted his head to the side a bit. "The fact that all victims were in some state of undress, Sam." he said, as if it was obvious. Sam cussed under his breath and leaned his hands on the table. "Crap... You're right. Only one left: succubi... Geez." He straightened. "Well, that means you're out of this one, Dean."

Dean shoved himself to his feet. "What? Why?!" He got a double incredulous look from Cas and Sam. "Really, Dean?" Sam just huffed, and Cas pulled the corner of his mouth up in half a smile. "Of us three, you are the most sexual. We wouldn't want the succubus to get it's claws on you." Agitated, Dean tuned away from them. "Sure. Right. Well, lemme know if either of you get the thing to show itself." he huffed and threw himself on his bed. He grabbed his phone and had started to punch in his unlock-code, when Sam sighed. "Come on, Dean. Don't be like that." Dean glared at him. "You know we're only trying to keep you safe." Sam plead, but Dean scoffed at Sam. "Yeah, when has that ever worked for us?" Cas walked over, and Dean looked up at him. "Dean, we are not trying to make you feel incompetent. It is a simple fact that with your libido, you are very appealing to succubi. And if there is more than one, things could get pretty ugly, pretty fast." Lowering his gaze, Dean mumbled something, near unintelligeble. "I know you have an active one, Dean. Don't try and downplay it, just so you can join Sam and me." A blush crept up Dean's cheeks. "Damn angelic hearing." he muttered and angrily turned on his side, his back to his brother and best friend, who were both sniggering, damn them.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, get this... the few reliable accounts of succubus survivors all say that the thing took the form that aroused them most, then started turning them on. This one guy, he said he was on a business trip last year, when Carmelita knocked on his motelroom door, all dressed in black leather..." Dean smirked, glad his back was still on the others. "Yeah, 'Carmelita' has retired way back when... I know, Dean." Sam sighed. "Don't remind me that you got to rock her world just once more... damn dragons." Crap. Apparently, Sammy could read his stance and breathing now. "Dragons? That was with the Mother of Monsters, right?" Cas sounded guarded. He still hated being reminded of that time. Dean closed his eyes. He could just picture the slightly closed off look his friend would have now. To him it didn't matter that Sam and Dean had forgiven the transgression. He himself hadn't. "Yeah, that was just before the dragons rose her from Purgatory. Anyway, according to the guy, Carmelita walked right up to him and started whispering all kinds of lewd things in his ear. If his wife hadn't called, he would have been a goner. The guilt trip scared the thing off." Sam continued.

"See, Dean. This is exactly why we cannot take you along. You don't have such a back-up. No guilt trips. If Sam or I respond too late, we could lose you." Cas said, still trying to get Dean to be reasonable. Dean pursed his lips. Guilt trips enough, just none libido related. "Yeah, I know." he conceded. "As soon as I get my rocks off, I'm dead." He glared at them, over his shoulder. "I do have some stamina, you know." Sam sighed. "We know, Dean. We just don't want to take the risk." he pleaded, his hazel eyes in puppy mode. Dean glanced at Cas, who had his cerulean eyes full on begging too. "Please, Dean. We need you." Dean heaved a big sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Go already, and don't forget to get the monk's pepper." Sam frowned. "The what now?" Dean grinned. "HAH! One-upped you, Sammy! I did my research on those bitches ages ago." This caused Sam to raise his eyebrows up to his bangs and Cas to curiously tilt his head. "You have? Why didn't you say so?"

Dean huffed. "Because you and Captain Conclusion here never let me in on the conversation, once you figured out what we're dealing with." He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Alrighty then. I'll tell you what I have learned all those years back...The bitches try to get you to blow your load, and then drain you. And when I say drain, well, you saw the mummies..." Sam nodded and sat down on a chair, his eyes serious, and eager to learn. Cas was frowning. "When did you research this, Dean?" Dean smirked. "Almost as soon as I lost my virginity. I found out that my libido was, let's say, not the smallest thing, so I wondered if it could get me in trouble. Well, supernatural trouble. So I hit the books when Dad dropped us off at Bobby's shortly after." Sam gaped, and Cas just blinked. "Anyway, I found that the bitches are tough to get rid off. One guy I read of was taking monk's pepper to calm his stomach. The succubus tried to kiss him, and then recoiled at the smell of the herb. So, I researched monk's pepper, and found that in the middle ages monks used it to lower libido, hence the name." Sam frowned. "Middle ages? Crap. That means it might not be available here..." He glanced at his big brother. "Do you happen to know the Latin name?" Dean smirked. "Heh. I memorised that, what do you think? It's Vitex agnus castus." He grinned at their reactions. Sam looked impressed, the corners of his mouth pulled down into his 'Well-whaddayaknow' sturgeon face. Cas had widened his eyes comically.


	3. Chapter 3

"That... was impressive." Cas said. "You even pronounced it correctly." Sam flashed a quick smile. "Thank you, Cas. Now that we've established that I am useful, could we get to solving this?" Sam was tapping at his laptop already. "Well... the dried berries are very similar to pepper corns, so I think if we ground them, and pack them in shotgun shells, like we do with the rocksalt, we might be able to kill it." Cas nodded slowly. "That might just work..." Dean smirked. "Or at least slow the thing down. So... off to find the herb, I guess." He threw them a sly look. "Can I come, or..." he left the rest hanging in the air. Sam scoffed. "Yeah, of course you can... just... stay close." Cas smiled. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even know what to look for. I'll be at your side, so I can, how did you say that in Purgatory? "Blip off" with you, if the creature strikes before we procure the Vitex." Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas. Appreciate it." He grabbed his jacket and keys. "So, where to, Sammy?" Sam smiled as he shook his head. "Any place that sells herbal supplements, I guess."

Four hours later the good mood they had left in, was gone. "Not even at that freaky herbalist shop... or Walmart, and now most shops are closed." Dean muttered and slid into Baby. "What can you find on the herb, Sam?" Cas asked from the backseat. Sam hummed as he swiped through his telehone. "Oh crap... mediterranian herb. I'm betting it is not a herb commonly used here in the US." Dean cursed under his breath and his hand slapped down on the steeringwheel. "What time is it?" Cas asked, out of the blue. Taken aback, Dean glanced at his black watch. The glow-in-the-dark hands showed eleven fifteen. As soon as Dean told Cas, he vanished. "What the?" Dean gasped. Sam shrugged. "You know he does that. He'll be back and then tell us the how and why." Dean sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I know... I just wish I knew when he comes back. It could be hours." At that Cas reappeared and handed Sam a small box. "There. I used the time difference between us and Europe, flew to Italy and found capsules." Dean flashed him a grin. "You are the greatest, Cas. Let's head back to the motel, catch a few hours, and start making succubus killing bullets." Dean absentmindedly started to whistle softly. He felt so lucky to have a best friend like Cas.

Dean stretched and yawned. Those hours he slept, had done him good. He opened his eyes. "Good morning, Dean. I trust you are rested?" Dean smiled and turned towards the diningset. "Yeah. Thanks Cas. You? Did you rest as well?" Cas smiled softly. "I meditated. My body has rested during that." Scratching his head, Dean frowned. "You can rest your body sitting up? Doesn't your back kill you?" Cas lowered his gaze. "My back is perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, Dean." Dean stretched some more and threw his legs over the edge. "Yeah, time to get to work. Sam! Up and at 'em!" From the other bed, a muffled groan and some indistinct muttering came. Dean threw his pillow at the lump under the blankets. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" Sam shot up like a cork from a bottle of champagne, looking around with a look bordering panic. Dean chuckled. "I don't know what it is about that phrase, but it gets you up in a flash every time." Sam glared at him. "Jerk." Dean disdainfully looked back. "Bitch." At the dining set, Cas shook his head and mumbled: "Assbutts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Now**.

Dean took another shot, when he heard the soft swish of the motelroom door opening. He tensed up, drawn between wanting and not wanting it to be Cas. No footfall, so it had to be his brother. For the sasquatch size, Sammy could walk soundless like a mountainlion. "Dean... come on. Your gonna catch pneumonia." Dean scoffed. "Right. It's friggin' balmy out here. Don't gimme that crap." He tilted back the flask again, and Sam sighed at it. "Dean... really... I'm ok with it." Dean glared at him over his shoulder. "You're not the one I'm worried about, for once." he growled and Sam hesitated. "Oh. Right... I... I gotta say man, Cas... he doesn't look that upset, to be honest." Again Dean scoffed. "Did you see his face? I'd say he is upset..." Another gulp of whiskey slid down the hatch, but it's burn was nothing to the burn of shame and guilt. Dean turned away from Sam. "I'm not talking about it, Sammy. I'm not one to.." he scoffed again. "... emote." Sam sat his butt next to his brother on the hood. "I know, Dean... booze and sex, that's your coping. I'm actually surprised the tv wasn't on Casa Erotica." Dean grimaced and took another sip.

 **This afternoon.**

Since the capsules Cas had brought were filled with already finely ground monk's pepper, the task of making the bullets was soon done. "Dean... are you sure you're ok with staying in?" Sam asked carefully. He and Cas were standing at the door, guns with Vitex-filled bullets carefully hidden. Dean just laid back on his bed and grinned, hands laced behind his head. "I'm just peachy, Sammy. I got coffee, a sixpack of beer and Casa Erotica. I'll be sound as a pound." Sam rolled his eyes at him and Cas just shook his head. "Only thing that's missing is the magic fingers." Dean teased, and that earned him two very gratifying things: a grade A bitchface from his brother and a confused headtilt from Cas. "I strongly suggest you refrein from using magic, Dean. It might alert the succubus to your presence..." Dean laughed. "Dean!" Sam scolded. "He won't use magic, Cas. It's a massage device that some motels have in their beds." The somewhat relieved "Ah!" from Cas made Dean grin even wider. "Have fun, guys!" he called, wriggling down into his mattras.

Dean sighed. Good grief, he was bored! He had drunk enough coffee to keep him up at least three days in a row, the beer wasn't all that appealing and after only two he'd abandonned the rest of the sixpack. He listlessly stared at the tv-screen, where the fake moans and grunts from Casa Erotica didn't do much for him either. It had been hours since Sam and Cas had left and Dean was ready to climb the walls. With an annoyed huff Dean switched off the tv and checked his phone. Nothing new. The last text Sam had sent was over an hour and a half ago, and it was just one line. "Still bupkis." That friggin' succubus was either laying low, or satisfied for once. Not that Dean thought it would ever be satisfied. If his own sexdrive was anything to gauge by, being satisfied took long and lasted short. Although... lately he had been uninterested in the ladies, even if they almost sent him an engraved invite... He shrugged and slid off the bed. He had to take a leak.


	5. Chapter 5

When he returned, there was a curvy blonde woman, crawling over his bed in just a negligé. Instantly, he tensed. "How'd you get in here?" The sexbomb languidly curled herself around to face him. "The door was open." She eyed him up and down and moaned. "Well, look at you... you are just delicious!" In the back of his head, Dean could hear the little alambells ringing like crazy and the red flags danced like it was a parade. "Sorry, toots. I'm not interested." The woman slithered off the bed and sashayed up to him. "Really?" To his surprise, he could answer truthfully. "Really. I'm not." While she neared, her hair shortened, got darker. Her eyes went from grey to brown and her skimpy negligé became a leather bodice. Dean backed up slowly and scoffed. "Nope. I know I was watching her just a few minutes ago, but even then I wasn't bothered." Close enough to touch now, she narrowed her eyes and cupped his cheek. "Well, then I'll just have to try harder, won't I?" she cooed and blurred into another form.

Dean felt his lips curl with distaste. "Really? Sorry. Lisa just makes me feel sad, not horny." A soft growl and another shift, as Dean felt his back bump into the wall. "Oh god! Really? I did her, she was amazing, but now she is back at being a councilor at a chastity group. Nope, Carmelita has left the spankbank ages ago." The whine following that remark, almost sounded desperate. Another blurry shifting, and Dean actually chuckled. "Rhonda Hurley? Seriously?! You are scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren't you? How do you..." his voice trailed off. "You're reading my mind now, arent you? The touching, that's invading my memories to try and find what turns my crank?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "God, you really are the basest of creatures." The succubus glared, shifted again. "Well, hello there Lydia... Thanks for setting our daughter against me. You know Sam killed her, don't you?" The succubus growled menacingly and changed again. Dean sighed a bit sadly. "Cassie... well, at least we kept you safe." He closed his eyes to ignore the succubus, pressing her boobs to his chest. Trying to keep a level head, Dean started to think of trivial things. ' _It's funny. One of my few serious things, and I end up having a best friend with almost the same name._ ' A mental image of Cas, with his deep blue eyes, flashed through his mind.

Suddenly the preassure against his chest vanished. No, it changed. The warmth was still there, but the preassure was less voluptuous, more... solid. "Dean..." the succubus growled in his ear and Dean's eyes flew open. That voice... with the sexual intonation it used... it played hopscotch along his spine and burried itself in his gut. "Cas..." Dean gasped, a blush rising up his cheeks. "Dean... seems I got you cornered, haven't I?" The warm breath ghosting over Dean's ear and the scrape of the slight stubble Cas always had made Dean swallow hard. "No..." he rasped out. "You... you're not..." he managed, but the succubus interupted. "I knowww." it growled in that voice like silk over gravel. "But boy, does this rev your engine, or what?" Dean felt a problem rising in his jeans, and silently cursed the monster. "You know, Dean, I think I might just want to give you a little head, see how you like that." the fake Cas whispered, his voice sounding hoarser than ever. Dean closed his eyes and moaned. "No... no. You are not him. You are not him!" A chuckle rumbled against his neck and he desperately closed his eyes. "I know, but your body doesn't care, does it? It has longed for this for a while now, did you know? I'm just giving you what you want." the succubus said in Cas' gravelly voice, while it let it's lips slide down the side of Dean's neck. That sent a fire through his veins and he keened softly in the back of his throat. The succubus smiled against his skin and sank it's teeth in the crook of his neck. Lightning flashed through Dean and he gasped out. "Cas!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean tilted his head back and the succubus licked the spot it had bitten. "Dean." it moaned lustfully and rocked it's hips against Dean's. The friction drove a white hot spike through Dean and he moaned. "Cas. Oh god, Cas..." Dean felt the slightly chapped lips on his cheek, kissing, mouthing, and his jeans got tighter. "Dean... I can't wait to get you out of those clothes. I wanted this for so long, Dean." Breathing got harder and harder for Dean, as the fake Cas kept rolling his hips. "How close are you, Dean?" he whispered in Dean's ear, licking the lobe with a swift kittenlick. Dean had trouble thinking, Hell, he had trouble doing anything but feel and pant. "Cas..." he breathed. He could feel those lips pull into a smile against his neck. "Do you want to kiss me, Dean?" The very thought of those chapped lips on his made Dean groan desperately. "Yes.." he gasped. "Cas... kiss me..." Dean begged, turning his head to try and capture those pink lips.

The fake Cas let his lips trek softly from Dean's neck to his cheek and suddenly Dean felt the warm preassure of them on his own lips. He melted into the sensation and shivered when his bottom lip got caught between teeth. When he gasped, a tongue slipped between his lips and slowly curled around his own. The heat in his stomach got more intense and he felt his hands glide up to the neck of the fake Cas. He deepened the kiss and pulled the darkhaired head closer. The throaty moan that came from it, rumbled into Dean's mouth and he felt his knees go weak. "Mmmmm." Way back in his mind, Dean was shocked at the lustful moan he produced. Not the fact that he was moaning into the mouth of a monster that looked like his best friend, nor the fact that he was sporting a full-on boner for the same, but the fact he sounded like a true pornstar had Dean blush even deeper. The hands that had been holding his head suddenly let go, but the full body press kept Dean in place.

The slender fingers pulled his shirt out of his jeans and slid under, ghosting over his belly. Dean felt lightheaded and his stomach trembled under those warm fingers. The fake Cas was still going to town on his tongue and Dean had trouble trying to focus. He pulled his head back. "Cas..." he moaned. "Cas... don't stop, please." The blue eyes that filled his vision, were darkblue with lust and Dean felt like he was drowning in them. "I won't stop, Dean. I want this too." He rolled his hips again and Dean felt his cock rub against the black clad thigh. The firm muscles he could feel there, made him want to explore. He roughly pulled the white dress shirt from the black slacks and ran his hands up the warm back under it. He could feel the muscles roll on the lean frame and the rolling heat in his abdomen pulled tight. "I want to see you come, Dean. I think you would look beautiful, coming for me." the fake Cas cooed in his ear and Dean gasped, closing his eyes. He was so close... Suddenly the door swung open and Sam gasped. "Dean! What the Hell?!" Dean's eyes flew open and he stared at his brother like a deer caught in headlights. Just behind the giant frame of his baby brother, the real Cas stood, eyes wide open, mouth agape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now**.

Sam sat next to Dean in silence for a while, watching Dean down more whiskey every time his thoughts got close to what happened that night. He'd emptied his flask, and was now drinking from the half empty fifth he had found in the trunk. Dean couldn't help it, he felt awful! Eventually Sam gave up and turned to leave. Dean didn't even notice. His mind was numbly thinking about Cas. He wasn't gay. Of course he wasn't gay... Yet for some time now, Dean had had dreams about him and Cas... dreams that got him a little hot under the collar. Not every day, Hell not even every week, but they were a reaccurring thing. At first Dean had written it off as sexual frustration and too close quarters, but when the dreams had come while neither was an issue, he had tried to forget them even more. And it worked a bit, but then he would have another dream, and the resulting morning wood always forced Dean rub one off in the shower. The shame burning in his gut would last for days, and then it would fade. Until the next dream. Dean hit the bottom of the bottle, and still he couldn't forget how the succubus posing as Cas had his fire stoked in no time, when every woman it had tried didn't even light a match.

 **Earlier this night.**

Sam recovered first and shot the succubus with his gun. The special bullet peppered it with sizzeling holes that swiftly grew and burned the screeching monster up. Cas kept flicking his gaze from Dean's lust flushed face to the heap of ash that only recently had looked like him. He cleared his throat. "Dean..." Dean surpressed a shiver at the gravelly voice. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face Cas, or Sam for that matter. He felt the fires of shame burn his cheeks, even as his cock strained against his jeans. He pushed past his brother and Cas and ran outside on his socks. He heard them call back at him. Both voices rang with concern, but Dean didn't stop. He couldn't. He ran to the Impala and dove behind the wheel. The engine revved and Dean pulled out of the parking lot. As uncomfortable as it was to drive with a hard-on, it didn't lessen one bit, and Dean dreaded what he needed to do. He drove out of town and once he was well in the sticks, Dean pulled over.

With his Baby well hidden from view, the ringer on his phone muted, and the night deep and dark around him, Dean sighed and got in the back seat. The box of tissues and bottle of lube he had stashed were within reach and he made himself as comfortable as he could. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. Palming himself through his boxers, he tried to imagine anything but what got him in this state to begin with. Flipping through the faces and fantasies of his spankbank didn't work in the least. He only felt the burn return when he pictured Cas. Even the most innocent memories fanned Dean's flames. Cas, smiling at Sam and him being dorks, Cas, fighting in that badass way he had. Dean arched his back and closed his eyes longingly. That was actually pretty hot.. no..don't go there... Cas trying to work out a reference Dean had made, Cas tilting his head in that adorable way he had. Wait... what? Had he really thought that? Oh god! Focus... Cas looking Dean right into his eyes, making Dean stare back... Cas tracing his lips up his neck... Cas kissing him... Dean moaned, all thoughts of keeping his fantasies Cas-less or none X-rated forgotten. He released his rockhard cock from his boxers and stroked it. He spread the precum, beading at the tip, over his cock and licked his lips. His mind wandered to Cas' lips and how they would look wrapped around his cock. Cas would look up with those amazing eyes and... Dean scrabbled for the tissues and only just put some in place before he came hard, harder than he had in quite a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now**

Dean shivered at the memory of his extra curricular activity. As soon as he had floated down from his high, Dean had felt disgusted with himself and his cheeks had blushed with revolted shame instead of an afterglow, when he had cleaned up. With a deep sigh, Dean chucked the empty bottle in the trunk. Suddenly Sam came running out of the room and dove into the trunk. "Crap, crap, crap! Which gun was it?" he muttered franticly. Dean gazed at him in wonder. "Sammy? What the Hell?" Sam threw aside some of the stuff in the trunk. "There's another one... it's in there right now... having a go at Cas!" Dean didn't even realise what he was doing, but his feet were taking over and he ran to the room, sliding to a halt. He had a horrible feeling this was how Cas must have felt earlier on. He saw Cas pressed against the wall by him, well the succubus posing as him. It mouthed at Cas' jaw and Dean could see Cas' eyes flutter shut. "Dean..." he moaned, and the real Dean felt a spear of lust combined with red hot anger flash through him. He grabbed the gun that Cas had put next to the door and cocked it. "Get off him, bitch!" he called and shot.

The succubus screeched and burned up, just like it's predecessor had. Dean lowered the gun and gazed at Cas, whose cheeks were flushed and whose eyes were hooded. "I'll take care of Sam, and then, Castiël, we need to talk." Dean said, his voice certain and hinting that he would not take any backtalk. He sat the gun back down and walked back to Sam, who was standing next to Baby, eyes uncertain. "Sammy, go find a vacuum or something. Those things leave a big heap of ashes." Swallowing, Sam nodded. "And, Sammy... take your time." Grimacing, Sam nodded again. Dean turned back and shut the door softly. "Cas..." Cas was still standing there, dazed. With leaden steps, Dean walked to his bed and sat down. "Cas..." Still no response. Cas was wide eyed and looked very like a cornered cat. Dean got up again, took Cas by the arm and guided him to the bed. When they got nearer to the bed, Cas started to pull back. Dean sighed. "Cas, I just want to talk, honestly." Gingerly, Cas sat down on the very corner of the bed, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Dean carefully sat at the very opposite of the bed, to not spook Cas. He looked up at Cas, waiting. "D-Dean, I... I... I'm sorry." Cas stammered, looking down at his clenched hands, lying in his lap. Dean put his hand on Cas' knee, making Cas twitch nervously. "Cas," he said, his voice soft and caring. "Don't. It is not your fault. Those things? They read your mind. And if they touch, they can even dig deep into your memories." Cas looked up through his lashes at him, and Dean felt his heart thump loudly. Cas' eyes were still darker than normal and that made the look sexier than Cas probably intended. Dean fought down the spiking arousal. "What happened?" he asked with a kind, soft voice. "S... Sam was out, for a soda, and... and... she came in... April." Dean rolled his eyes in thought. "The reaper?" Cas bashfully closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I think the succubus lifted her image from my mind. She was my first..." Dean worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Yeah, that would be a logical one then." Cas cast Dean another misery filled glance. "But I wasn't aroused, Dean. Not by her. She cornered me and cupped my cheek. Then she shimmered into your likeness. I..I... I think I was thinking about what Sam and I walked in on with you. It... it kept coming to mind. I... oh my... I think it aroused me." He ducked his head and his cheeks were practically luminous red. Dean swallowed hard. This was going in a very unexpected direction.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cas..." Dean heard how hoarse his own voice was, and cleared his throat. Cas didn't move. "Cas, I... I have to confess something." Cas glanced up a bit, and Dean blew his breath out in a long, trembling gust. "The succubus that got to me... it.. it changed into six different women, four of which I actually had sex with, but... oh god, help me..." he ran his hands through his hair and tilted his head back, before lacing his hands together in his lap and hanging his head. "Cas... I didn't feel anything but a bit of nostalgia. Only when it morphed into you..." His voice trailed off and he glanced sideways to Cas. "Why? Dean, why did it morph into me?" Cas sounded scared, yet anxious to know. Taking his head in both his hands Dean fought to stop the blush. "I... I might have... Crap, why is this so hard?" He cleared his throat and sat up straight, looking Cas straight in the eye. "I have been dreaming about us. Wet dreams." Cas did his confused headtilt and Dean felt his heart swoon. "How can dreams be wet?" he asked innocently. Dean bit his lip. "Erotic, Cas. My dreams were of us, doing... erotic stuff." Cas widened his eyes. "Oh. Oh... oh my..." Dean felt the corner of his mouth twitch sarcastically. "Yeah. Pretty much." Cas glanced at Dean, his eyes flicking down to his mouth ever so swiftly.

"Did we... in your dreams, did we... kiss?" Dean smiled at his curious tone. "Yeah. We did, a lot actually." Cas cleared his throat. "Dean... I... I have a confession too." It sounded like he had scraped up all his courage to say this, so Dean kept quiet and just listened. "Remember yesterday, when you woke? You asked me how I could rest sitting up." Dean nodded slowly. "Truth is... I didn't sit up. I usually lie down next to you. You always sleep at the very edge of your bed, and there is room enough..." Dean licked his lips, trying to ignore the heart palpatations he just got. Cas had basically been sleeping with him... "Sometimes you roll over and cuddle with me. I like that very much. Those times, I tend to... fantasise about kissing you." Cas looked down at his hands again and he just radiated misery. Dean scooted over to him and grabbed his hand. "Cas..." Cas glanced up. "Time to stop fantasising." Dean said softly and grabbed Cas by the chin with a steady hand. Cas widened his eyes and licked his lips. "I'm sorry, Dean..." Dean smiled, glancing at that tiny bit of tongue darting in and out. "Cas... shut up." he said and pressed their mouths together.

Dean felt Cas tense up, then relax as the sensation spread through him. This felt even better than the succubus kissing him. He could feel the difference. The succubus wanted lust, arousal, whereas Cas was inexperienced, shy and innocent. And boy did it feel great! Dean broke free, but kept their foreheads touching. He was breathing heavy, erratic, just like Cas'. "Dean... that... wow." Dean smiled, pressed another chaste kiss on those pink, chapped lips. "I agree, Cas. Wow." He pulled back a bit, his veridian eyes locked onto Cas' cerulean ones. "Cas, I... I think I might have a... a thing for you." Cas pulled his brow into that cute, confused frown he had. "A thing?" Dean smiled. "That means I'm... attracted to you." Cas opened his mouth, closed it and swallowed. "Permit me to reply in kind. Dean, I think you are very attractive and I would like to spend more time kissing you." Dean chuckled and pulled Cas into a hug. "Oh Cas... don't ever change, angel." Cas hugged him back, a little stifly, as he was wont to do. "I will try not to, human." Hugging him even tighter, Dean laughed and Cas loosened up a bit and his hug got better. A knock came to the door and Cas tried to untangle himself, but Dean held on. "Don't. It's just Sam." he whispered into Cas' ear, before calling out: "Yeah, it's fine!" The door opened and Sam gingerly peeked inside. A big, relieved sigh escaped him. "Oh good... I was afraid... nevermind." Dean reluctantly let go of Cas and smirked at Sam. "What? That you'd walk into something scarring? Or that we'd killed eachother?" That earned him a bitchface. "No. That you were both too stunted to 'emote' about this properly. You two good?" Cas smiled, all gums and happiness. "Yes. We are fine." Smiling softly, Sam nodded. "Great. Just keep it PG, for my sake." Dean threw his pillow at him. "Bitch!" Sam laughed. "Jerk!"


	10. Chapter 10

**3 months later.**

Sam was out for supplies. They had been running low on rocksalt, red spraypaint for the Devilstraps, food and beer. Cas and Dean were lying on a motel bed, fully clothed, just waiting, relaxed, until they could go hunt a ghost in a nearby highschool library. "Hey, Cas." Dean said with a wistful lift of the corner of his mouth. Cas just nestled himself better into Dean's arms. "What is it, Dean?" he mumbled. "Remember the succubus?" Cas smiled his half smile. "How could I ever forget?" Dean planted a chaste kiss on the dark hair of his angel. "He was hot." Cas tilted his head, trying to catch the veridian eyes of his love. "Really?" Dean bit his lower lip not to smirk at the slight hint of jealousy. "Yup." he deadpanned. "You realise I can smite you right here, don't you?" Cas said, keeping his own grin in check. Dean finally turned to look at his angel, his love and the light of his life. "Mmmm, Cassss." he cooed. "Those are fighting words..." Cas licked his lips, the treacherous corners of his mouth trying to quirk upwards into a smile. "That they are, Dean..." Dean grinned. He still found the badass side to his angel an enourmous turn on. He keened softly. "Tell me more, my warrior..." Cas couldn't stop his own grin widening. Dean had such an infectuous smile. "Shhhh." he shushed. "I'll show you..." and he pushed Dean down onto the bed. Dean chuckled softly while his hands slid into the soft, dark hair as he pulled Cas down and pressed his mouth onto those pink, chapped lips.

Suddenly Cas stiffened. "It can't be." he muttered, turning his head to survey the room, fully distracted. Dean, his head fuzzy with love and warm kisses, opened his eyes to a slit. "Mmmm?" he managed. "Cas... angel, getting cold here." Cas turned his gaze back towards him and a loving warmth fell over his face. "Sorry, Dean. Where were we?" he smiled and claimed Dean's lips again. They had time to spare, so they took it slow. Hands sliding under shirts, ghosting over sensitive spots and their lips sliding, tasting and taking. "OH MY SWEET CHUPA CHUPS!" They flew apart, Cas springing to his feet and slipping his Angelblade out. In the middle of their room stood a guy, roughly 5' 7", maybe 5'8". He pulled his hands through his shoulderlength, caramel coloured hair and his startling sunshine-through-whiskey coloured eyes were almost comically round. "Whoa! Did NOT see that coming... well... maybe I kinda did, but not... this isn't... Holy cottoncandy sticks..." Cas relaxed somewhat, but Dean growled low. "Weren't you ganked good and proper for once?" Cas smacked his shoulder. "Dean..." he chided before cupping his cheek softly. He turned towards their visitor. "Gabriel, glad to see you're alive, brother. I thought I sensed you just now." Cas smiled.

Gabriel smiled back, and he replied with: "Castiël, I'm glad to be alive, bro." but then his face clouded over. "Winchester. Please tell me I can smite you for deflowering my babybrother." Cas tilted his head threateningly. "Gabriel..." he warned, but Dean's smartass mouth interupted. "As much I'd like to tell you exactly that, his cherry was picked by someone else." Cas blushed furiously and he turned to Dean in a flash. "DEAN! Stop this! You're being childish!" Dean just looked at him with his cocky smile, while Gabriel looked taken aback. "Well. That's different. Huh. Die for a few years and the whole world goes topsyturvey." He sighed and manifested a sucker in his mouth. "Anywho... Just thought I'd see how my little, sexy 'prank' went." Cas frowned at the airquotes. "That was you? The succubi?" Gabriel smiled his Trickster smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "Kinda. They were hunting, killing innocent, well marginally innocent, guys, and I thought I'd set you muttonheads up to stop them. In the mean time I thought it would be fun to see how our libido-driven, green eyed studmuffin would react to them." Dean narrowed his eyes, but Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let him finish..." Unwillingly, Dean relaxed. Gabriel smirked at him. "Is it that easy to shut you up? Really? Anyways... I led the thing to you, and then tagged along with babybro and Samsquatch to make sure they were far away. But before I could see how things were going with my little scheme, some other hunter found me and thought he'd try and end this Trickster... So I got a little sidetracked."


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Holidays, my dear readers! Your gift for today: the last two chapters of this fic. Enjoy!**

Dean clenched his fists and got up very slowly and meassured. "Sidetracked? That was months ago! Those things nearly got me, nearly got Cas!" He jabbed furiously towards his angel. "And you thought it would be fun?" Cas watched them with narrowed eyes and a calculating look, then threw his blade to Dean, who plucked it out of the air without even looking. Gabriel held his hands up and backed up a bit. "Look, fellas, I didn't want that... it was never... Dean... Dean-o... come on..." Dean turned and threw Cas a look, his eyes sparkling and the corner of his mouth twitching. Knowing Gabriel couldn't have seen that, Cas stonefaced and just blinked. The half smile flashed into a predatory grin, before vanishing. Dean turned back at Gabriel and his face was a grim mask. "You know that one of those... things... nearly got Cas for dinner. It was very Casa Erotica. You'd have been proud. You know what it had turned into?" Gabriel swallowed. "Ehm..." he gasped. Dean jabbed his thumb into his chest. "Me. Wanna see what happened?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned on Cas, pushed him against the wall and kissed him furiously. "Ehm, guys! ...guys... GUYS!" They ignored him and Cas moaned when Dean bit his pulsepoint. "Really, guys... I get the picture..." Dean popped the buttons on Cas' shirt and nibbled along the collarbone, while his hands traced over Cas' chest. Gabriel groaned unhappilly. "Really, fellas... come on... that's my babybrother, Dean... seriously... fun's over..." Dean pinched a nipple and Cas full on mewled. "Oh sweet lollipops... I'm out!"

At the sound of his furiously beating wings, Dean let go of Cas and he sank to his knees, shaking with laughter. Cas chuckled too, but his cheeks were flushed and his breathing uneven. "Dean..." he said, after the chuckles had died down a bit. Dean looked up, saw the flush, saw the darkened blue eyes. "Yes, angel?" Cas licked his lips. "I kind of liked the succubus too." Dean smiled. "Really?" Cas bit his lip. "Yes. I liked the manhandling." Dean got to his feet, stepped right up to Cas. "That a fact, Cas?" Cas moaned softly, eyes on Dean's mouth. "Yes..." Dean nodded, gripped Cas' face and pulled him into a rough kiss, all slick lips and tongue. Cas pulled at the black t-shirt and Dean shoved off Cas' suit jacket. All sweet, languid movements gone, they neigh on ripped off eachother's clothes and tumbled back onto the bed. Dean mouthed at Cas' collarbone and Cas arched off the bed with a moan. "Dean... please..." he gasped, rubbing his erection into Dean's hip. Dean growled and his hips jutted forward. His hands slid over the planes of Cas' chest and he pinched a nipple again. Cas jerked, panting. "Cas..." Dean growled, pulling at the open shirt. Cas wriggled out of his shirt, while Dean unbuckled Cas' belt, unhooked the pants and pulled off his pants and boxers. "Deaaannn." Cas moaned, pawing at his shirt. "You're too dressed. Off.." he growled.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean smirked and got naked pretty darn fast. Cas pulled him down and they rolled around, skin sliding over skin. "What do you want, Cas?" Dean whispered in his ear, making Cas gasp. "You..." he keened. "In me... please." Dean growled low and grabbed the lube and a condom. "You sure? You never bottomed before..." Cas blushed but nodded. "Yes, Dean.. just... please." The gravelly voice dropped another few bars and Dean felt his mind go blank. He kissed Cas roughly again and flipped the lube open. "Geez Cas, had I known a little manhandling would get you this worked up..." Dean joked, trying to distract Cas from the lubed up finger he pressed to his hole. Cas hissed out a sharp breath. "Dean... yes... I..I.." he gasped incoherently. Dean kissed him again and he slipped his finger inside. Cas bucked, moaned and writhed. "Oh my stars!" he gasped, making Dean smile. Worked up or not, Cas never called out for God. Not even in extacy. "You like that, huh, angel?" Dean teased. "Yes, please, more." Cas panted, moving his hips. Dean slowly worked him open, and Cas equally slowly came apart. He was just a gasping, moaning mess by the time Dean got to lubing himself up. "Haven't even hit your sweetspot yet, angel... and you are so ready for it..." He smiled and crooked his index finger slightly, searching for that small nub.

When he found it, Cas arched up, only the crown of his head and his toes still touching the bed. "Geez, Cas.. " Dean said, liquid heat coiling in his stomach. "You look so delicious..." He lined himself up and softly pressed into Cas. When he breached him, Cas sighed softly, as if he had already found relief. "You ok, angel?" Dean asked, a bit anxious. Cas opened his eyes, the blue so dark, it was nearly black. "Fine. But..." Dean paused his movements, afraid he had done sometning wrong, or that Cas didn't like it. "What?" Cas tilted his head to the side. "Is this it? If so... I'm... slightly disappointed." Dean chuckled and, endeared, he sweetly kissed those chapped lips. "No, angel. Just you wait." He pushed a bit further, and Cas gasped. "Oh... oooohhh." Dean stopped, scared he would hurt Cas. "Why did you stop? Please, go on..." Dean smirked. Only his angel would ask it like that... He pushed again, inch by slow inch, careful not to hurt Cas, until he bottomed out. "You still good, Cas?" Cas nodded, biting his lip in extacy. When he felt it would be ok to, Dean slowly started to move and if he thought Cas had been a mess before, he was proven wrong. Cas rolled his head from side to side, moaning, mewling, keening and he looked absolutely gorgeous! Dean picked up the pace and Cas moved with him. The only legillable thing out of him was Dean's name, over and over again. Dean moaned and moved faster, but still careful. "Dean..." He looked into those amazing eyes, noting that the pupils were so blown, there was only a sliver of deep blue visible. "Dean... more, please." Dean felt his restraint being tested, creaking at the simple request, and he got a bit wilder. Cas loved it! He bucked and pushed his ass up wildly. Dean swore he could hear the tiny sound with which his restraint splintered, and he forgot about caution. He could feel his climax mounting and he threw his head back with a moan as he pushed hard into Cas. Cas arched off the bed again and he moaned loudly. "D-Deaaaaannn." Dean felt Cas clasp down on him and that was it. He was gone. He tumbled into his orgasm, just as Cas was riding out his own.

Sam pushed open the door and suspiciously glanced around the room. It looked ok. He sniffed surreptiously. It smelled, well marginally ok. Yet still it felt different. Cas was reading on Dean's bed, as usual, and Dean came out of the bathroom, drying his hair. "Heya, Sammy. You got the pie?" Sam squinted at him. "Dean... what happened?" Dean blinked innocently. "Nothing special. We watched tv, I ate Cas' fries. You know he doesn't care for them. And I took a shower..." Sam shook his head. "Nope... something is off." He sniffed again. "Dude, did you get... cottoncandy?" Cas widened his eyes and Dean looked spooked. "Cas..." he started, sounding positively anxious. "I guess so, Dean. I think it is." Dean swore. "Sonofabitch! Come on then, you toothrot loving douche!" Sam stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Dean? What's going on?" he asked cautiously. "Heya Sam! So good to see you again!" Sam swirled around. "Gabriel?! What the Hell?" Gabriel eyed Cas and Dean. "You two done yanking my chain?" he asked accusingly. Dean grinned, but said nothing. Gabriel turned to Sam again. "Can you believe these two wanted me to believe they were an item?" Sam blinked. "They are. Ever since the succubi thing." Gabriel blinked his golden eyes. "Oh. Wow... colour me surprised." He tilted his head inquieringly. "Saaaammmm. Does that mean I got a chance with you, my honeybear?" Sam cursed and threw a book at him, while Dean threw his head back laughing.

 **Well. That was all she wrote... for now. Happy holidays, my unicorns!**


End file.
